Ororo in de middle
by Rising Goddess
Summary: Ororo is a teenager , a new recruit to the X men but can someone turn it around. ,Should this be Warren Ororo or Remy Ororo tell me in the review.Remy has won now.
1. Do I have toooooo?

"Do I haveto go, I mean I can look after myself you know" Ororo told the man... "Ororo it's for your own good," Riddle said to her. "That's what they all say it's for your own good gosh don't I do well. Once someone says that something goes wrong" she scowled. "It's to help you. You know you're a mutant you can't survive if your powers cause havoc". "I've roamed on the streets of Cairo for five yeas since I was four. Moreover, you still think I cannot survive. Why do you hate me?" Ororo asked. "I don't hate you dear Ororo. I even need to look after you, but this Xavier can look after you better. A powerful sixteen year old can't be left with a man with no experience of mutants.". " If I hate the place can I leave?" Ororo hopefully. "No Ororo. Where there now so stop moaning".

"Hello MR Riddle, I can see this is Ororo Munroe with you" Xavier spoke. "Hello Ororo I am Professor Charles Xavier or professor X once you have joined here". 'I wonder if people will like me here. Especially with my white hair and all' she thought. "I am sure the will love you Ororo" Professor told her. "AAH how did how did -you" Ororo asked petrified. "You're amongst people like you Ororo, I can read minds I'm a telepath". Ororo just nodded. "Hello I'm Hank McCoy" Beast greeted Ororo. "Cool you've got blue fur," she said in amazement. She was escorted to a rec. room were she was introduced.

"Hi Ororo I'm Scott Summers and I can make a lasers shoot out my eyes". "Hello Ororo I'm Jean Grey, and my power is I can move stuff with my mind oh yeah and telepathy like the professor." Jean said in a caring way. "Hah mah name is Rogue and … when I touch people I absorb their memories and power." Rogue was not welcoming but the new girl was not like Kitty so she was OK with her. "Hey my name is Kitty Pride and um I can go through STUFF!" Shadow cat said walking through the door. "Welcome my name is Kurt Wagner and I can teleport" Night crawler spoke. "You guys are so cool," Ororo admitted.

"So Ororo what's your power and you can take of your hat you know this is your home now" Jean said like a mother. "Umm my power? I can control the weather I guess". "That's cool. So whah aren't yah take of yah hat is it bad?" Rogue asked more friendly than she usual is. Ororo thought about Beast's and Kurt's hair then took her hat off. "My hair is silver or white," she said, uncomfortable. "Wow that is totally awesome," Kitty shrieked.

Ororo went to bed late because of her arrival.

NEXT DAY

"Who turned on this alarm?" Ororo asked wearily. " Sorry, I did you need to get ready for school" Jean told her. Ororo washed then quickly put on her blue jeans and put on her white top with short red sleeves.

"I don't feel like eating," she told Kitty. "At least have some toast," Kitty suggested. "No I'm good," Ororo said before Scott pressed the car horn shouting on them to get to the car for school.

As she walked into the school hallway , jocks were whistling at her, calling her 'hot', and all. "You young lady are you new here?" principal Darkholme asked Ororo. "Yes I am". "I am principal Darkholme come with me to my office" "Okay err principal lady," Ororo said anxiously. 'Xavier's' the woman thought. "Since you are new here … Ms Munroe I am going to give you support, if you need any help I am here" Darkholme spoke . "Oh thank you I think I should go class now" . Once she left the older lady turned blue. Mystique. "Young girl she'd make a good addition to the Acolytes or brotherhood" Mystique cackled.


	2. Bring in the cajun

"Class we have a new student in our school, Ororo Munroe." Mrs Patel announced, "Take a seat dear". Ororo sat down and looked. .She nodded at the person next to her. She tried to focus on the lesson but he was staring at her. "Hey Rod the babe next to the French freak is hot, check it out" said another dim-witted boy. The 'French freak' was Remy Lebeau he was staring at her too

"Kitty what's tha matter with you? You are changing your hair like 24 /7" Rogue asked irritated. "Lance is there," Kitty, answered quickly. "Hey Rogue you seen Jean she said she's meeting me here?" Scott asked. Rogue knew where Jean was but she wanted Scott to herself. "No in fact haven't seen her at all" she lied. "Oh ok" Scott said, depressed. "Ok Scott let mah help you look for her," Rogue offered.

"Hey so yah going ta come or not" Rogue said in her hard-to-get voice.

"Jean who's the girl you and Scott came in with the one with the white hair" Taryn – the bitch asked. "Oh Ororo she's okay she lives with us" Jean answered. Just then Remy Lebeau appeared. Taryn blew three kisses at him. However, he 'caught' them one by one and threw them away. He hated her so much. "Gambit what are you doing here?" Jean demanded . "Can't Remy stand in the hallway like any student?" he answered in mock shock. "It's time to go home" Jean replied. "I've always hated you too Jean Grey".

'Where is that stupid door' Ororo thought. She'd been wondering around the school to find the entrance. She'd was so lost in her thoughts that she bumped into another student. "Oh I'm sorry". "It's fine cher, Ororo right?" Remy asked , playing innocent . "Yes ehm I need to … go" Ororo said with shyness in her voice. " Where ? No don't go" he said pulling her back. "I really need to go home" Ororo told him. "Then could we meet tomorrow. Gambit need know where you live" Remy said quickly . "I live at Xavier's school. OK bye". She ran away 'Gambit?' she thought. She eventually found the entrance. She liked the boy, but she was a mutant and he wasn't a mutant but that's what she thought…

Review by the way . And please should I continue this as Remy Ororo or Warren Ororo?


	3. meeting the locals

"Riddle , how could you" The Shadow King raged. "I am sorry master , but I could not let you hurt her" Riddle spoke courageously. "I was never going to hurt her you idiotic bastard" , " Where have you taken her!" he demanded. "America , that is all I am telling you" Riddle told the Shadow King. "Achmed!" the monstrosity cried. "Yes sire ," he answered. "You have taught Ororo all the thievery she knows , you know what steps she takes , go to America and find her" The Shadow King told him,. "As for you" he stared straight into Riddler's eyes. He used his powers to compress Riddler's body into vapour of a bronze pot. " Soon Weather Goddess , daughter of N'dare , I shall have you" The Shadow King boomed.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whatcha doing now thinking bout that idiot from thah brotherhood" Rogue asked Kitty. "No , not anymore , I'm thinking about the cute Russian guy from the Acolytes" Kitty said. Rogue threw a pillow at Kitty's head. "We all know who Jean's thinking of" Kitty said smiling. "Yeah , so I am thinking of Scott , he is my boyfriend". "So who is Ororo thinking of hmm" Jean said in a lets-try-and-find-out voice. "Nobody (much)" Ororo said in a quiet voice. " Much hmmm?" Kitty pressed. "Tell u-" Rogue was cut off by the professor beckoning them. To say get-to-bed. They groaned but obeyed.

-  
"What's our next period?" Ororo asked. "Gym" Kitty groaned. "What's so bad about "gym"" Ororo asked out of curiosity. "You'll see" Kitty answered. The white haired teenager looked around her , gym reminded her of Africa. The javelins were spears , the running was something she did allot and there was more Africa had similarity to. A basketball had landed right near her foot. She threw it back back into the hoop. Scott had been playing and was surprised at her aim. Duncan had walked up to her and looked her up and down. He laughed. "What do you find so amusing?" ."Just you are trying to impress ,by getting the ball in the hoop." . "Impress whom? You? Goddess , name the day when anyone would ever try to impress you. You are wasting my time, aren't you supposed to be flirting with some mindless girl? " Ororo said rolling her eyes. "Hmm aren't you feisty, considering not like us?" Duncan said putting his arms around her waist. Ororo was firing up. Scott was just about to "blow" Duncan's head , but Ororo was quicker. She punched him in the nose. Blood dripped everywhere and he had not felt that much pain in his life. "Now if you excuse me I have got some matters to attend to" Ororo spoke . Everyone saw the drama (including the teachers).

"Oh my gosh" Jean and Kitty gasped in unison. Jean wanted to flaunt herself so she walked up to Duncan. "Serves you right" she hissed at the blond boy with (now) a crimson nose. However she walked quicker , as the coach began to attend to him. Scott ran up to Ororo. "You Okay?" he asked. "I feel fine" Ororo smiled as if she just did work for charity. "Why do you hang around that boy anyway?" Ororo asked. "We're in the same sports team".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ororo opened her locker. She knew who was behind her. "What do you want?" she said glaring at Duncan. "Payback" . "Do you want me to punch you again or should I just smart talk you?" she smiled. Duncan was evil , he could do anything with the assistance of his friends. Sabotage , assault , abuse , rape!. Just before he could say a word , Remy LeBeau appeared. "Oh you the French bastard. What are you doing here". Ororo slapped Duncan , the word 'bastard' was ringing in her head. She lost her parents , she had no father (mother neither). That made her a female bastard , which she felt very strong about. Duncan practically ran away , a swollen nose was just as bad as having a pink face. "You 'kay chere?" he asked , she nodded. "He called you a bastard" Ororo said. "I don't mind I was abandoned" he grinned ,"My parents died , that's why I don't like people calling anyone else a bastard". "I'm sorry chere , but how did y' survive den?" he asked . "I lived as a thief" Ororo said quietly , as she was not proud of it. "Me too , that's me Cajun ,Prince of Thieves" Remy told her. "That is a relief , I thought I was the only one in this school" she said. "Beautiful , so beautiful" he said to her. Ororo blushed , "thank you" she whispered. But she was. " So y were a thief , remember your tricks?" he said mischievously ." Yes I can never forget them". "Do you also remember , if you once a thief , your always a thief?" he asked. "Yes" she sighed. . Drama , both , their last period. "So what's your last period ?" he asked. "Drama , ehm where is Drama?". "I've got drama too , follow Remy , he will show you the way" he grinned. "Wanna see a trick" Remy asked. She nodded. "Pick a card" he told her. She picked the Queen of Hearts then he 'blew' the card and a beautiful heart pattern formed. "Wow" she gasped. "So your a mutant?" "Yeah , you must be also , Remy right?" , she nodded and smiled. Just then the bell rang , Remy escorted her to her class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure Ororo punched Duncan" Kurt asked. "Yes , I was there" Kitty boasted. "Mien Gott" he gasped.

"Ororo is it true?" Kurt asked as Jean , Scott , Rogue and Kitty groaned at him. "What?". "About Duncan" Kurt pushed. "Yes" , then Kitty gave him a I-told-you so smile. Ororo opened her locker to get her bag , but then a white single rose and a note fell out an. "Oh! Ororo's got ahoney , look!" Kitty screeched. Ororo smiled , she knew who gave her this, and was glad he did. Kitty grabbed Ororo by the wrist and said "We have a dance coming up , so you better say yeah to this guy if he asks you out". Ororo had Kitty talking to her all the way to the mansion. But all she could think of was the Cajun Charmer.

Wolverine , wandered around the garage. He was getting his Motorcycle. However he almost screamed when he tried to start it. Someone really did a number on his bike. Maybe it was Sam , no he was to stupid . "Hello Mr Logan, whatever was the matter" , "Hi kid , but do you know what twisted student did this to my bike?" . "Yes Mr Logan , it was me. Kitty and Rogue were scared you were going to leave them , so I decided to help them" she smiled. Logan was shocked and surprised. She was a teenaged girl. "W-what?" . 'Chuck!' he mentally called. Ororo mind was still drowned by Remy LeBeau. She wondered when they were going to rehearse. 


End file.
